


At the Aquarium

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans love dangerous creatures, s'long as they're labeled and behind a barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge prompt #207 at DW100: _sink/swim_.

Thousands of species here. Rose likes the colourful Parrotfish. The Stonefish are so ugly they make her laugh. Ought to show her the Prahav Zoo, where the water-breathers gawked at the humans and other land creatures — until the specimens escaped, and the building was flooded. Nah. Too much danger of crossing the timelines.

Big crowd at the shark tank. Humans love dangerous creatures, s'long as they're labeled and behind a barrier. Rose reads the sign. "Some sharks can only breathe while in motion. They must swim or die."

The ocean is a lot like the Vortex, y'know?


End file.
